


Double Double Trouble

by Gikokikomiko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Not Identical to Source Material, Reader Insert, Reader Is Haruhi’s Twin, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Tomboy, a little cheesy, tomboy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gikokikomiko/pseuds/Gikokikomiko
Summary: You, with the help of your sister, were able to go into Ouran Academy on a scholarship. But you were the outgoing twin. You wanted to talk and have a friend group, make connections, have the thrill of changing your life with only a few sentences. But you were a commoner in a school like Ouran.Whatever. You sucked it up. For your sister. Your beloved twin, Haruhi.You were content only talking to Haruhi, and she seemed the same, having silly conversations with you and helping you study.Yet you both didn’t realize how much you were missing out until you were in debt to the Host Club.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Kaoru/Reader, Mori/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 166





	1. 00. Prologue

You pulled yourself up out of bed, the old mattress creaked in disapproval from under you. Groggy, you made a grunting noise as you stretched your arms as far up as they could before resting them back down on the sheets in front of you.

“(Y/N)... go back to sleep...” a voice grumbled beside you.   
  


You ruffled up your hair and chuckled, “It’s almost time to get up anyway,” your voice coming out a grungy whisper. The alarm clock sitting on the dresser drawer was tilted slightly in your direction, and it read **5:54**. You usually woke up at 6.

You took a look at your twin sister, still curled up in the sheets next to you, facing so only her matted brown hair was visible. You stared for a second, looking at her pixie cut sprawled out on the grayish pillows dad had bought when you two were around 11.

You shook your head to clear your mind and carefully maneuvered over her to get out of bed. 

“Come on,” you mumbled, “Get up,” you reached and shut off the alarm clock before it could start ringing, and headed for the bathroom to wash up.

You could hear the bed creak as you splashed some water onto your face. You could hear Haruhi grumble something under her breath as she crumbled out of bed. 

You dried off and took a look at yourself. You had to admit. You looked good that morning.

Throughout your life, you had been mistaken for a pretty boy. You looked similar to Haruhi, but definitely not the same. You’re jaw was a little sharper, your complexion mirroring more towards your father. Especially your eyes. 

At this point you decided to barely correct people about your gender, it was a waste of time and barely mattered to you. Well, it used to matter to you. Until Dad told you and Haru it didn't matter, and that people should judge by character, not by looks or gender. You thought similarly ever since. You began brushing your teeth.

Though, when you _did_ tell people you were a girl they could see it in an instant, there were quite a few who would figure it out on their own, or just know it from a glance. You weren’t trying to hide it, but you definitely didn’t show your femininity. Though you had no problem with that either.

Why were you even thinking about this right now? You spat out the toothpaste.

You finished up and walked out to see Haruhi had dressed in a nerdy getup and a pair of glasses. You grinned and walked up to her in a stride. You plucked the glasses off her face.

“Weren’t these grandpa’s?” You asked, peering through them. You used to love your grandpa. You were devastated when he passed away, and the glasses still smelled like him.

Haruhi smiled and snatched them from your hands, “Yes, and I need them.”

You furrowed your brow, “I thought you had contacts, Haru.”

Haruhi shook her head and placed the pair of glasses on her nose, “No, I can’t find them,” she explained. She didn't even look stressed, but you could tell it bugged her.

“And don’t call me that. Go get dressed,” she said bossily. She waved her hand as she headed into the bathroom to wash up.

You stuck you tongue out at her retreating back and glanced at the clock: **6:31.** You left at 7.

You had time, but you still rushed when you put on a lazy outfit similar to Haruhi’s. It was a dusty white tee paired with a puffy jacket a similar color to Haruhi’s sweater and a baggy pair of pants.

You looked at your face in the bathroom after Haruhi walked out to get some breakfast. You still looked fairly well, so you shaggied up your hair a bit. You wanted to look as similar to Haruhi as possible to fit in. Well, with her. Haruhi looked a lot less herself with the glasses, they didn’t show her brilliant big eyes. So, you had to compensate by looking a bit more shaggier overall.

You sent a shiny smile to the mirror as if it were a goodbye and joined Haruhi in the kitchen. You fixed yourself a bowl of cereal and took a look at the clock. You both still had 10 minutes, and Haruhi had already finished her toast.

You gobbled up the cereal and grabbed your hand bag and tossed Haruhi hers. A long time ago you two had gotten these matching hand bags. Even though you were twins, you never matched up too much, but you both had liked the same one. Your father had sewn on a spruce tree for yours and an oak tree in the fall for Haruhi to tell them apart. 

You grinned,

“Ready?” You asked.

Haruhi shrugged, “Probably.”

You both snickered.

”Bye, Mom!” You called, turning to Mom’s altar.

”See you after school, Mom!” Haruhi called as well, shuffling into her shoes.

Haruhi had already opened the door by the time you got into your cheap sneakers, and smiled to you as you followed her out the door.

To Ouran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is extremely short because it’s the prologue! I plan on making other chapters much longer in the future.


	2. 01. Welcome To The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my interpretation! If there are some things that aren’t in the anime or manga or are different from the anime or manga or are excluded from the story, don’t mind it.

———

  
The first few days of school were alright, it was mostly you just balancing your pencil on your nose, mouth and anywhere else you could balance it really. You sat right next to Haruhi in all your classes (which you and her had made sure you had together), and when she wasn’t focusing too hard, she would chat with you.

Today, during free time, you noticed Haruhi gripping her pencil harder than usual, and she was hunched over her notebook so you couldn’t see her face. You leaned forward to get a better look, and was greeted by a surprisingly angry expression. You leaned back in your chair.

The room was loud, bubbling with laughter and conversation. You figured you knew what was wrong. ”Having trouble?” You asked after seeing her sit in silence in the same position, pencil unmoving.

She snapped her head in your direction, a look a surprise on her face. “Oh! Haha... yeah...” she scratched her neck nervously, “Let’s find somewhere quiet to study.” You nodded, and got up out of your seat, grabbing your notebook with you.

You were intelligent academically, but you weren't on Haruhi’s level. While you got straight As, Haruhi got straight A pluses. You felt that you were mainly chosen to get in due to you being the other twin to Haruhi, who was chosen just for her grades and grades alone. Though you weren’t sure. 

You both figured the libraries would be much more quiet, but when you got there they almost seemed louder. You would wait outside the large, intricate library doors while she checked the inside of every single one, only to come out shaking her head. Not one was even remotely hushed.

The entire time, you both walked in silence, thinking only to yourselves. While you were both walking through the halls, still searching, Haruhi stopped at one of the tall windows as a few doves flew by.

She looked out in solemn peace and wondered aloud, “Is Mom as sad as we are? Even up in heaven?” You looked at her in mild shock. It seemed out of nowhere, but you knew that she had probably been thinking of her the entire walk up.

You looked out the window and found yourself dawning a sad smile, “She is.” Of course, you, in any logical circumstance, didn’t know for sure, but you felt you did, so you said so.

Haruhi turned her head and began walking again, you followed her, your sad smile slowly leaving you.

“I cant believe it’s been ten years,” She spoke again, taking a right. You wanted to see how she looked right now. Maybe get an idea of what she could be thinking.

You nodded, “It’s been so long,” you sounded dream-like. The days seemed foggier as they continued. Everything had turned itself into routine. You didn’t like it much.

Haruhi paused for a moment, and turned around, “I’m glad you’re here, (Y/N),” she almost whispered, complete sincerity in her voice. The light made it so her eyes were now completely visible, her shaggy bangs only covering small bits, and your heart softened at the sight of them.

Still, you joked, ”I’m glad I’m here too,” with a dramatic hand to your heart and closed eyes.

Haruhi laughed and tilted her head back in a mature sort of way, “I’m serious,” she was still smiling.

”I know,” you said softly, a small smile playing on your lips.

She shook her head in disapproval, still smiling, and turned back around to begin walking again.

You noticed that she had stopped walking and you peered in front of you. Low and behold, there was a door, and you assumed it had been the place Haruhi had mentioned earlier after the third library. “Is that the unused music room?” You asked, pointing.

Haruhi confirmed, “Yup, number three.”

She waved you off bossily, ”You can wait out here. I’ll check inside,” reaching her hand out, ready to open the door.

“Wait, wait, wait,” you stopped her, gripping her wrist, ”Isn’t it unused? No one’s gonna be in there anyway, right?”

She shrugged, “Better safe then sorry, just stay out here. Either way, it’ll be fine,” You thought about it for a moment, and obliged, letting go. No harm done.

“Alright.”

But the moment she opened the doors and stepped inside, they slammed shut behind her. You raised your head up in alarm. She never went fully inside when checking the rooms. You started hearing voices on the other side. You couldn’t hear them exactly, they were more like vibrations or hums because of how thick the door and walls were. So it was occupied. 

You pressed your ear to the door and heard Haruhi panicking on the other side. She seemed closer to the door, but you couldn’t tell exactly. You kept hearing garbled conversation, and Haruhi sounded stressed.

One day, in the first year of middle school, you had been waiting in an empty classroom for Haruhi after school, when she walked in soaking wet. You rushed to asked what happened and learned that two kids had dumped a bucket of water on her while she had been outside. She wasn’t crying, and was trying to sound indifferent, but she was hurt. After learning the names of the two kids and giving Haruhi your jacket, you went home. The next day you beat the two boys so bad you nearly got suspended. 

So, it wasn’t a surprise that when you heard something like this, you gripped the door handle hurriedly and tried to bust open the door. It was... jammed? You cursed under your breath. Are the kids in there picking on her? Anger boiled up in you and you began jangling the handle as hard as you could. “Haruhi!” You yelled. You were almost surprised at how icy your voice sounded when you said her name.

You heard more talking, and a yell. You banged on the door with your other hand, “Haruhi!?”

Then you heard a crash.

”HARUHI!” At this point you where at near max level in volume. You were scared. You turned the handle again and it finally budged, a wash of relief ran over you. You slammed open the door and- “HARU-“

In that moment, all you saw was Haruhi reaching over a pedestal, ghostly pale, and below her fingertips was a splatter of broken ceramics, seeming to have been an expensive vase only a few seconds ago. “-hi?”

  
———

  
Everyone in the room was looking at you. There were six other people in the room excluding Haruhi, and you stood frozen, wide eyes staring at the broken vase. You saw two near identical looking boys hovering over Haruhi. Both of them spoke, looking at you.

”That was eight million yen,” they looked at each other and shrugged, “Your friend here just broke it.”

Eight... million?

A man with glasses and a sleek haircut shook his head, “Not friends, siblings. Twins, in fact,” he gazed up at the two ginger twins with a glint in his eye. They “oohed.” He continued, “You’re probably wondering how you will pay for this-“

He stopped when he realized you weren’t listening. You were already running over to Haruhi. You leaned into her ear and whispered hurriedly, “Did they hurt you? Bully you? Pick on you?” Haruhi’s eyes widened and her brow furrowed. She shook her head fast, angry.

When you had beaten up those kids, Haruhi had been pissed. More than pissed. Livid. She didn’t _want_ you to do that, it didn’t help anything, you took it too far. You agreed you took it too far. But they had learned their lessons. They never even glanced you two ever again. You tried to convince yourself that violence wasn’t the answer, but in that moment it was all you could do to protect her from them.  
  


Right?

One of the ginger twins put his elbow on your shoulder, “What are you two squirreling about?” Squirreling? The other put his elbow on Haruhi’s shoulder, “C’mon, let us in on this.”

Haruhi ignored him, “No, (Y/N), it’s just a misunderstanding- but what will we do with- this-“ she gestured towards the broken vase. She looked devastated, as though things couldn’t possibly be worse.  
  


“Yes, what will you do indeed,” the man with glasses interjected, he seemed a little annoyed, though you could barely see it. His smile was fake, that was obvious enough, but it wasn’t forced. It was natural for him to do this, like he’d just been smiling all his life. You looked at him suspiciously and stood up straight.

”Tell them, Tamaki,” he said, scribbling something down on a clipboard. You turned to see a boy in a chair. He was very princely looking, but right now there was something that made him look devilish. And not as in devilishly handsome. You looked at him suspiciously as well.

”As they say, ‘When in Rome, do as the Romans do,’ so, because you don’t have any money,” He said wiggling his finger at your general self (you would’ve been offended if you had cared), “you will be paying us with your bodies!” He opened his eyes dramatically and mischievously, “Aka...

”from now on, you have become the Host Club’s dogs.”

”Host Club?” You murmured, tapping your chin. Meanwhile, Haruhi slid down your other arm in horror, whispering, “D-Dogs?”

A small child was near the glasses man, and behind him stood a tall, brooding boy with a stoic look on his face. The small child started clapping, a sunny smile spreading across his face.

You stared at their faces. Yes. They were all... very good looking. Oh. Ooooh. You laughed out loud. They all looked at you, confused. You shook your head, “Oh, look at this situation, Haru!” They were a bunch of perverts. You laughed even more.

———


	3. 02. A Host

———

You went to the grocery store with Haruhi before club activities started, and you weren’t very surprised to see what you did when you came back. It seemed Haruhi wasn’t either. Each boy was surrounded by girls, laughing and talking, while each host club member was playing a specific role to be the “type” girls were into. It seemed kind of fun. You were jealous. You were always jealous.

You’d been jealous of everyone for the entirety you’ve been at this school. Everyone was talking to each other, making conversation, and whenever you’d try and speak, it always felt like people were looking down on you. Though, most of the time they just felt bad for you. So, you stopped talking to anyone other than Haruhi. To be honest, it would be easy to say you were miserable, but you weren’t. You weren’t because you knew things would get better. You had Haruhi and you had good grades at a prestigious school. A good future was just building itself for you, so you were content. You supposed that you were just jealous because you wanted that kind of platonic love... _now_.

You shook the thoughts out of your head and started to look at the Hosts individually. Out of everyone, Tamaki had the most girls sitting with him. You took in his features. He sure was a pretty boy, and he was a lot more close up and personal with his guests, but that doesn’t mean the others were lacking.

You turned around to where Haruhi had been behind you to see her gone. A little panicked, you swiveled your head around quickly, only to spot her standing right behind Tamaki, who was holding the cheap, ground coffee you and Haruhi had just bought in his hands.

You walked up to them, and heard some girls saying something about commoners and not grinding your own coffee beans. You weren’t very interested in the rich talk until you heard Tamaki yell out, “No! I will drink this coffee!” in a heroic manner and when you came to, you noticed almost every single person in the club room, including the hosts, had come up to see the commotion. They all clapped and “ooh”ed. You let out a small chuckle at Haruhi’s disgruntled face. 

Just then, you felt someone watching you with a shiver. You glanced down and immediately caught the culprit sitting a good deal away from you. She had light brown hair and short pigtails. She was just staring at you, entranced. You couldn’t tell who was hosting her because they were all jumbled up together now, but it didn’t really matter though, not in that moment. She blushed madly and quickly hid behind the girl sitting in front of her once she realized you had seen her. You decided to ignored it, and watched as everyone scurried off to try some of this “commoners’ coffee.” You didn’t want to overthink her actions, and you’d always been taught all your life to not judge a book by it’s cover, so you ran after them without giving her as much of a second thought. You didn’t even notice Haruhi staying behind, listening to a woman.

It was amusing to see Tamaki smooth talk the girls into drinking the coffee after Haruhi had fixed it up for them, though you directed your attention elsewhere. You were leaning on a pillar a few feet away from the scene, crossing your legs. You didn’t know it at the time, but you looked (despite your wear and hair) a little handsome in that moment. You had caught the eyes of four young girls, including pigtails. You were ragged and tough looking, but somewhat soft, playful, and boyish. But most of all, your eyes were beautiful. It was quite the sight to behold for these romantic young girls, and something that did not slip Kyoya’s watchful eyes.

You ended up focusing your attention on the twins. You watched them in hysterical confusion as they rubbed up on each other, nearly kissing while having strange “brotherly love” moments. It was weird and not arousing you in the slightest, but you did notice something else. The twins were beautiful. Their eyes were catlike, and their bodies lean. You weren’t one to focus on attractiveness, but you couldn’t help but stare. A small blush whisked across your face when you caught yourself. This, also, did not pass the watchful eyes of Kyoya who lightly smiled knowingly before tuning his attention to Haruhi.

Becoming uninterested and slightly embarrassed, you turned away and started to stare out the window. The sky had become completely cleared, and you saw three birds emerge from a bustle of trees in the distance. You stared out for a few minutes, you weren’t keeping track.  
  
  


You often found yourself dazing out ever since you stopped talking in middle school. You quickly shook yourself out of it. Once, you had sat like that for hours during school, and ended up missing an entire class. After shaking your legs and easing your muscles, you looked around for Haruhi, the person you trusted the most in this strange club. You turned to see her standing next to Kyoya, holding Honey’s toy bunny. They seemed to be talking, probably about the club and more information on the debt. You knew you didn’t really know the people in the club yet, and there was a lot of things you didn’t understand, but you were willing to take the time to get used to it all. 

You felt someone slide in next to you. With a shiver, you turned and saw, strangely, that it was Mori. Your eyes went wide, “Hey there, Mori,” you greeted, still surprised. He turned his head slightly and nodded in the direction in front of you. You followed his gaze and your eyes landed upon Honey, who was grinning wide.

”(N/N)!” He yelled, jumping into your arms. You gracefully caught him without much trouble, though you took a small step back from the weight. In your family they had called you the brawn to Haruhi’s brain. It was a massive over simplification of you two, but in some light, it was true. You worked out at a nearby gym nearly every day, and worked at a tough, gaudy noodle shop were you would often be involved in scuffles. Haruhi spent that time that you used doing those things studying and cleaning around the house. You knew how to cook, and cooked for the shop, but Haruhi was much better, and whenever you and Dad got back home, she’d always have dinner ready.  
  


Anyway, you had practically caught him in a hug, and pulled back to look at him.

“Hello, Honey,” you said with a smile. He looked flustered, and Mori carefully watched you with sharp eyes.

Honey stood still for a moment, blushing madly, and his eyes flickered across your face. He gasped as though realizing something, and you thought you could hear a small, “both” come from his mouth. He jumped out of your arms and ran behind Mori, face still flushed. That had confused you a little, but you decided not to question it. You glanced up at Mori’s surprised face and looked away fast, embarrassed and blushing. “I just... really like kids,” you muttered lamely, and your face flushed a little more.

After a moment of silence, you turned back to see him closer, your faces becoming only an inch apart. Only for a moment, you thought you saw him smile. He turned away before you were 100% sure, but glanced back at you just before leaving to say, “Goodbye,” curtly. You stared at him for a moment before nodding stiffly.

His voice... was really nice.

That quickly slipped your mind however, when the twins came up behind you and giddily wrapped their arms around your shoulders. “Hey, hey! How’s our cute little dog?” They chirped in unison. By now, Mori and Honey were long gone, going back to the girls who patiently waited for them in their nicely cushioned sofas.

“What’re you guys doing here?” You asked, hands stuffed in your jacket pockets, “Don’t you all have girls to host?”

They looked at each other and raised their brows.

”We do what we want,” one said with a nonchalant tone. You recognized him as Hikaru.

You chuckled, “Doesn’t seem very professional,” and Kaoru shook his head.

”We aren’t exactly professional around here,” he said, then looked off for a moment before turning back, “Well, not in that way,” he chuckled and shrugged. Kaoru seemed to be informative and intelligent. Not to say Hikaru wasn’t, he was just more mischievous and less serious than Kaoru.

You hummed, and was about to say something before something else caught your attention. Tamaki was talking to your sister, well, no, not talking. You weren’t sure what he was doing, like it would usually be. So, you went to go find out.

You walked over, and practically dragged the twins along, their arms still locked around your shoulders.

You took your place next to Haruhi and stared at the scene. Tamaki was rambling on being a gentleman, and began giving a tip on how to place down cups.   
  


“But most importantly...” he continued, “you must remember,” he strode up to Haruhi and placed himself on the other side of her, “how effective a glance to the side is.” He then made this odd, sultry face. You and the twins just blankly stared at him with still eyes, while Haruhi seemed to be in her own headspace, thinking about something else.

Suddenly, she exclaimed, ”Aha! I got it!”

You looked at her in confusion, “What part of that did you get-” you started until she blurted out:

”Obnoxious!”

After a small moment of silence, the twins began cackling at Tamaki, who was now sulking in the corner. You shook your head with a sigh. Oh, my precious, blunt Haruhi. The twins went up behind Haruhi and each placed on hand on her head.

”You’re a hero, alright,” Hikaru said.

You waved your hand in Tamaki’s direction, using the other to place over your heart as you said, “Ah so sad, look at him, all crumpled and broken.”

She shook her head and sighed. In the end, she decided to apologize. You weren’t surprised by this at all. She wasn’t one to hurt others’ feelings, but you could tell the twins eyes widened when she said, “Sorry, senpai...”

“I guess your lesson did strike a cord with me, though,” she said, and you couldn’t tell if she was only saying that to make him feel better, or if she was telling the truth. Well, whether it be the latter or the contrary, it really did the trick to cheer him up. He got off the ground immediately.

”Reeeally?” He asked, a gleeful smile on his face. 

You whistled, “That was so fast, I’m almost impressed.”

Tamaki turned to you in a sudden movement, startling you, “Aha!” He yelled in a tone that made it obvious he hadn’t noticed you at all until this point, “My other little duckling!” He grabbed your hands and held them in his own, “Would you like to know how to grip the heart of young ladies?” His eyes shimmered. You glanced around to see the girls still sitting around and chatting, not even glancing at Tamaki’s spectacle.

You fidgeted awkwardly, ”Aren’t I only supposed to do... ya’know... servant... work?” You asked, pulling your hands away, “I mean I appreciate it, but...”

The twins nodded in unison and Kaoru spoke, “Yeah, Boss, I mean, you could teach them the basics of hosting, but they’re not going to do well with the ladies looking like... this,” Both twins maneuvered themselves in front of you both.

Hikaru rubbed his chin in thought, “(Y/N) definitely has the face but he needs a cleanup and a posture check. Haruhi... hmm... well,” he stood silent for a moment, “maybe if we took off his glasses it could help,” he plucked the old glasses off her face. His shocked expression said it all. With her eyes fully exposed, everyone could see her almost magically beautiful face.

When you two were in middle school, even when you went quiet, you both got confessions monthly. Sometimes, it was from the same guy at once, wanting a three-way or something. It happened more often than you would think.

And remember those boys who dumped water on Haruhi? Yeah, they just had massive crushes on her, but didn’t know how to expel those emotions. You forgave them after a week of hating them. You understood.

”Hey, I need those!” Haruhi yelled after Hikaru, who was still standing in silent disbelief, glasses in hand. Kaoru began to stare as well, but he shook himself out of it to take a designer’s look at you.

He reached out for you, probably to touch your hair, but Tamaki shoved him and his brother out of the way to get a look for himself. He stared at you two in a silent moment of his own shock. Then, he had that look in his eye that reminded you of the time when he announced that you and Haruhi were his “dogs.”   
  


“This can’t be good,” you said stiffly. On the inside, though, you were a little excited.

”I second that thought,” Haruhi agreed.

Tamaki snapped and called out, “Hikaru, Kaoru!”

The twins came to full attention and yelled with a soldier’s salute, “Got it!”

Hikaru grabbed you, Kaoru grabbed Haruhi, and they raced towards what seemed to be a dressing room. Haruhi screamed in fear, while you just sat there in Hikaru’s grip, silently amused.   
  


They tossed you two onto the floor and pulled out two cleanly folded male Ouran Academy uniforms on hangers.

“Here, change into these!” They called in unison.

You shrugged, “Well, okay,” You were about to grab one when Haruhi gripped you by the wrist and pulled you away.

Lightly pushing you behind her, she asked defensively, ”And why should we do that?” You didn’t take it personally, you knew that you didn’t always use your brain.

”Don’t ask questions!” The boys yelled and jumped you two, wrestling you to put on the uniform while chanting “CHANGE” over and over. “Okay! OKAY!” You yelled, making quick work of them and shoving them out of the room.

You yelled after them, ”But you have to get out!” and shut the curtains closed.

Unbeknownst to you, after being pushed out, the twins turned and stared at each other in shared astonishment and realization over something.

You tossed a uniform at Haruhi and started to strip down to your undergarments. She let out a groan and began doing the same. 

“Seriously, why are we doing this?” She asked, pulling on the dress pants. You did the same.

You wriggled you fingers and yelled mockingly, “Don’t ask questions!” she laughed and zipped her fly.

”Be quiet,” she said with a smile in her voice.

”Just enjoy the moment,” you hummed, slipping on the under blouse, doing the buttons, and leaving the top two undone. “ _How_?” Haruhi grumbled with exaggerated dismay.

You lazily slipped on the Ouran jacket and had the tie undone around your neck. You only did one of the buttons at the bottom of the jacket and zipped up your pants. Quickly, you checked the mirror and fixed your hair a little. It was still shaggy and all, but it was better than the nest you had purposefully made it in the morning. 

You turned and smirked at Haruhi mischievously, “Like this.”

You stepped outside of the dressing room leaned on the doorway with a seemingly nonchalant expression on your face. Every girl turned to stare at you now. You coughed into your fist and murmured, “I need some help.”

In a sudden movement, all of the them ran to you with a very determined look in each of their eyes. It was more serious than you though it would be.  
  
  


“I’ll do it!”

”Let me do it!”

”I wanna do it!”

”I’m in your class, let me!”

It was pure chaos. You almost let a smile slip. You looked over the heads of girls to see the hosts (minus one, Mori), but past that was one single girl sitting alone at Tamaki’s area. She was taking a sip of tea with a small smile on her lips, a fake, current calm always stuck on her face. She had nice long auburn hair.

_Scary,_ you thought to yourself. You couldn’t help it. She seemed angry.

You ignored the single mysterious girl and was about to choose one of the girls to “fix you up” when Tamaki made a split between them like Moses.

He strutted up to you and said, “No,” he looked down with a fake, theater scowl, “I’ll do it!” He yelped, flinging his hand upward in a heroic pose, eyes shut. The girls all clapped and gushed when he returned to his normal stature. You shrugged as though giving permission, and just as he was about to reach for you-

“Stop that. I’ll do it.”

Everyone turned to the demanding voice to see a fully dressed Haruhi, hair still messy, and still blind. After watching the girls stare in disbelief at the cute (what they believed to be) boy, you laughed and nodded, “That would be for the best, wouldn’t it?”

You took a few steps to her and let the girls watch with shimmering eyes and blushing faces as Haruhi reached out and fumbled with the buttons. They all oohed and clapped when they saw the finished product. You looked quite fresh, except for the hair, which many girls offered to do. But, to their woe, Tamaki said that Kyoya had already called his hair stylist.

———

Tamaki hurriedly stuffed you two into the dressing room again, and a posh, aging woman stepped in after you; the stylist. She opened up a neat, foldable chair, put a cushion on it, and motioned for one of us to sit on it.

Haruhi went first, and after she had gotten the black cloak draped around her shoulders, tan hands slipped a small case under the curtain. You reached down and grabbed what appeared to be the contacts in their case. You leaned down and stuck your hand out from underneath the curtain in a thumbs up. After a little while, Mori’s large hand slipped underneath the curtain to give a replying thumbs up.

Before you and Haruhi were finished with your makeover, the girls had to leave. They were really upset, and it was all because of you making that scene, which made you feel pretty bad. You didn’t regret it though, it was fun.

”What was that for, anyway?” Haruhi asked. By then, the stylist had already finished her hair and she was standing to the side, watching as you took her place in the chair.

“Hm?”

“The clothes thing...”

”Oh, haha, just for fun,” you said with a smile, making sure not to move your head. She wasn’t cutting a lot, just trimming it up and brushing it, but still, you didn’t want to mess anything up on accident.

Haruhi leaned back onto the wall, “That was kind of scary...”

”How so?”

”I dunno, it looked like you were being swallowed whole.”

Haruhi worried about you a lot, sometimes too much, but you did the exact same thing. You two were constantly looking out for each other, and it put you at ease.

”Just the way I like it!” You joked with a wink.

”Ewwwww...”

The hair dresser brushed through your hair a few more times before finally being content and styled it to fit your face. You stood and walked to the mirror, surprised by the change. You looked... different. It defined your features, and it made you look even sharper than before. You looked over at Haruhi, who, herself, looked even better than usual. You gave a smile and she returned the gesture.

You turned to the stylist and thanked them before turning to Haruhi, “Time for the grand reveal,” you said with an announcer’s low tone. Haruhi gave you an eye roll and a smile. She pulled open the curtain halfway.

———

She peeked out and asked politely, “Are you sure we can keep these?”

You stood behind her, but in the light where she had opened the curtain, you were in full view.

Tamaki ignored the question and gushed over how cute you two were. The other hosts nodded in agreement to his every statement, but didn’t bother saying anything themselves. Tamaki was talking as though you were his own creation.

He pointed at the both of you and stated in finality, “That’s it, from this day forward...

You two are now... hosts!”

“Hosts?!” Haruhi yelled immediately. 

”Hosts...” You said in an echo, and looked up to the ceiling with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long boi ;)


	4. 03. Pigtails

———

After that shocking decision, you and Haruhi were ready to get a rest. It had been a long, tiring day.

You both began walking towards the doorway, but you were halfway there when a girl appeared from behind one of the pillars.

Pigtails.

She yelped at your new, shiny appearances, and covered her blushing face with her hands, “I-I’m sorry!” she squealed. It seemed as though she might run away, so you gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook your head.

“It’s fine,” you reassured, but then asked with a raised brow, “Why are you here?”

”O-Oh!” She perked for a moment, only to look even more stressed a second later, “I-I...” she glanced at Haruhi, “Can I talk with (Y/N)... p-privately?” This made her blush, but you and Haruhi looked at each other with confusion. 

That was weird. Kind of suspicious. (Although, what was she gonna do? Murder you?)

In the end, you let it go and gave a reassuring nod to Haruhi, who sighed and shook her head. You two had been sighing a lot today. She grumbled a small, “Okay... sure,” and you watched her walk away for a few seconds before turning back to Pigtails.

Little to your knowledge, once you looked away, Haruhi noticed the boys watching the scene from behind another pillar farther away. She was just about to yell at them to mind their business, but, in the end, joined them in peeping somehow.

Anyway, once you turned back to Pigtails, you got straight to the point, “So, what is it?”

To this, she shuffled her feet, stuttering a little more.

”W-Well... I-I... wow this is really embarrassing,” she murmered with shifty eyes, “b-but... um...”

You patiently waited for her to say it, your hands laying comfortably in your pockets.

”I like you,”

She blurted with flushed cheeks. She was sweating madly now, not making any eye contact with you whatsoever.

You froze.

Haruhi’s mouth lay open in shock.

Neither of you had expected something like this during high school. In fact, it was practically something you both wanted to avoid. But, a girl? This never happened to you before.

The hosts on the other hand didn’t seem surprised at all. Even so, they waited for your response eagerly.

———

You glanced at her flushed face and shifty feet to realize quickly that she wasn’t lying. Why would she be? You decided to spare her from asking any questions, ( _Haven’t I_ _only been here for a week?_ _Isn’t this the first time I’ve talked to you? What’s your name, even?) c_ onsidering it would just embarrass her, but they still whirred through your mind. 

Why would she like you? Did you do something to make her think _you_ liked her? Did she really like you that much to stutter like that? She liked you... that much? You couldn’t return these feelings she had. Feelings that made her fidget. It made you feel... upset.

“I’m sorry...” you said softly. By now you had pulled your hands out of your pockets, and gazed a her with unwavering, yet sad, eyes. Once she finally made eye contact with you, she knew what you were going to say. You didn’t have to say it. But you felt obligated to.

”...I don’t feel the same.”

It almost seemed as though she deflated, but it didn’t seem like she wasn’t expecting this. Still, you saw tears beginning to prickle at the edge of her eyes.

You panicked a little, even though you didn’t show it. You didn’t want her to be sad... not enough to cry. She felt stupid, humiliated, embarrassed. (I wonder if she’s thinking about those questions?)

You didn’t know if it was the right decision. She could’ve punched you or ran away, but you weren’t thinking.

You hugged her.

You were only, maybe, two or three inches taller than her, yet in that moment she felt as though you were a giant.

This was something the boys were surprised with. They got confessions often, but did not treat them very seriously (not even Tamaki.) Your voice reflected so much sadness in not being able to return those feelings, and your tone was full of empathy, despite having been confessed to already so many times. And your hug... it was warm. 

They admired it.

Sure, maybe Mori, Honey, the twins, and Kyoya all thought it was a little funny considering you were a girl, but still, it seemed... valiant.

Heroic, even.

You held her in that embrace until you felt her relax in your arms, and you finally backed away a bit to look her in the eyes again. She was a lot calmer, and was no longer crying, but the small traces of tear tracks were still visible.  
  


After a small moment of comfortable silence, you dawned a small cheeky grin and she gave you a confused look. “No need to be sad,” she tilted her head, “You can always visit me as the Host Club!”

She seemed to brighten at this and a small, shy smile planted itself on her lips.

“Thank you,” she murmured. Once you nodded in response, she pushed herself out of your arms completely and ran out the door, a bright blush on her face and neck. Even though you had just rejected her, she still felt that fluttery feeling in her chest, that burning on her skin.   
  


She was happy.

———

You looked over your shoulder, and stared at the pillar which the boys were peeping behind. They quickly hid themselves, not wanting to know your reaction to their eavesdropping. You shifted your body to turn entirely their way.

“You can come out now...”

The boys stiffened, pressed up against each other and dripping in a cold sweat.

“...Haruhi.”

Though relieved, they all held their breath while Haruhi revealed herself.

She walked out from behind the pillar nonchalantly, dusting off her pants. ”Well, aren’t you the charmer,” she casually teased.

You laughed lightly, “I didn’t know you were an eavesdrop, Haru.”

”Zip it.”

You laughed again, but quickly waved it off, saying, “Whatever, we gotta go or I’m gonna be late for work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but it was actually too long at first so I took the last half of it and am making it into it’s own longer chapter but not as long as it was gonna be. Does that make sense?


	5. 04. Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed dialogue because trying to go off of the episode directly is a pain. After this, I’m not going to go off of the episodes anymore.
> 
> Also, didn’t proofread so might be kinda wonky. I’ll edit it later bleehh.

The next day, you started Host work. You were quite the natural, actually. You ended up slipping into a tsundere sort of role which the girls really appreciated, enough that Kyoya decided to put you fully into the tsundere boy trope. Tamaki was proud of you to say the least.

Kyoya was a bit worried girls would find another set of twins redundant and voiced that to you in the morning, but it turns out the girls liked to imagine a twin rivalry between the brunette “boys” and the ginger boys. You and the other twins had fun with this, even Haruhi seemed to enjoy teasing eachother from time to time.

You and Haruhi sat apart for most of club hours, though, much to a lot of girls’ disappointment (mainly the Hitachiin girls.) You took a small sofa area and Haruhi took a table.

The first customers to request you were 3 girls. One of them had short cut black hair that reminded you of Kyoya, one had longer, wavy hair draped on her shoulders(not to mention a slight sashay in her walk), and the last was Pigtails. You gave her a smile and she quickly blushed and turned away.

“Tsundere boy, huh? Why am I even here?” The girl with the shorter hair grumbled, crossing her arms. At the time, you weren't aware of your official role, but quickly figured out you had been labeled as this “type.” It was a bit unnerving, but you guessed it was just for enjoyment.

  
“Yeah, why _are_ you here, stupid? I thought I was gonna talk to actual cute girls, but whaaaatever....” You said the last part with a cheeky grin. You quickly took a glance at the other girls to make sure they knew you acknowledged them. The longer haired girl was watching with amusement while Pigtails was inching behind her slowly, as if to use her as a shield.

Her face erupted in red, and quickly let out a, “Wh-What-?”

It sounded as though she wanted to say more like, “What was that?” but she cut herself off after the stutter.

You looked her in the eyes with mischief written in them, “Stuuuuupid, want me to say it again?” Her blush grew, and she started to look a lot more like Pigtails. You thought it was sweet.

After a moment of silence, you got up, causing her to flinch back. You strode up to her and gripped one of her hands, tilting your head, “Upset, weirdo? Don’t worry, I think I like you...” you stopped yourself flinching your hand away from her, “Well... n-not that much... whatever, just sit down already...” a small blush felt its way on your cheeks. You really did sound like a tsundere, huh?

She did so with a flushed face, and you muttered, “So embarrassing...” to which she murmured back, “Says you...” and you let the blush on your face brighten. Your acting was impeccable, but you’d be liar if you said the blushing was all staged. 

The other girl was just as fun to talk to. She waved her hand, “Don’t mind Tami-san, she’s just shy!” and giggled when “Tami-san” gave her a glare. You raised a brow, “And, Pinky? I could tell, I’m not stupid ya’know...” you puffed your cheeks out childishly. She giggled again, “I know, I know! You’re so cute!”

You held your hand up to your face, “C-Cute? What’s your deal?.... I-I don’t like you saying that stuff, okay?” and you looked away for extra effect. She giggled again and sat next to you with a smile.

You had a small interaction with Pigtails, where you patted the seat next to you with a blush and she quickly took it with a burning face.

You continued to mess around with them as this tsundere type, and talked to them all equally. They seemed to be into it, and they all grew to make themselves comfortable around you. You didn’t have any problems adapting to the larger amounts of girls that came in, each of them being interesting in their own ways.

You kept your eyes on Haruhi, noting to yourself how much of a natural she was too. It was surprising, to say the least. Every now and then (because Hosts had free reign) you would go over to her table to tease her, which the girls thoroughly enjoyed. 

You bragged how you had more girls, but neither of you actually cared too much, other than the fact that you two needed one hundred guests each to pay off the debt.

The other hosts watched you two intently as well, but it didn’t slip you how Tamaki mainly kept his eyes on Haruhi, while the others were trained fairly evenly between you two. You thought it was interesting, but you had been staring too long and your “customers” wanted attention.

But maybe if you had strained your ears, you would’ve noticed someone say, “Forgot about me already, Tamaki?”

———

You did notice, however, Haruhi yell for help when being (for lack of better words) loved on by Tamaki. Mori-senpai was quick to help. Very... affectionately. It was obvious how this was a bit bothering to you. 

You scooped up Haruhi out of him arms almost automatically. You were quite quick on your feet, but Mori was quicker. You made a mental note of that as you gingerly set Haruhi on the ground. You tsked, and leaned on Haruhi’s shoulder, “You two better stop doing weird stuff to Haru or else I’m gonna lose it.”

Tamaki whined, “I can’t help it! He’s so adorable!” You couldn’t argue. She was. But you gave him a grim look, to which he shivered to and gave a shaky, “Yes sir...” Haruhi walked off to her table while you began a silly back and forth with Tamaki and Mori, talking to the ladies at the contrary’s table every now and then. 

You must’ve been there for too long though, because when you turned around to look for Haruhi...

she wasn’t there.

Not at her table, not with Kyoya, not with the Hitachiin brothers, not with Honey, no, no, not in the club room at all. You scanned the room three times over, you ran to every blindspot, checked in every crevice. Nowhere. She wasn’t there.

Why where you so panicked? She was just there a second ago... What happened? Where... did she leave? Why would she...

You quickly passed the girls asking what was wrong and shoved open the doors. Thankfully, Haruhi stood there, looking out the window, back facing you. 

You breathed a sigh of relief, which caught itself in your throat when you took your place to follow her gaze.

All of her things, dumped in the pond. The fountain statue of the naked baby angel pouring water over them further annoyed you to no end. You wasted no time.

“Let’s go,” you grumbled. Haruhi simply nodded as you gripped her hand, prompting her to run with you silently, the only sound being the clomping of your shoes.

“Oh, it’s you.”  
  


Haruhi stopped, and you slowed in response. Who? Oh...

the auburn haired girl.

It seemed like she wanted to say something further. She was looking at Haruhi. She said it singular. Damn it. _Damn it._

You turned back, grabbed her by the shoulder tightly, and squeezed. She flinched at your touch and made a move to smack you away before you said something that made her pause.

“If you do anything like this again, I don’t care what happens.”

It was short and it got the message across. Maybe it seemed to have too much malicious intent behind it, but you didn’t say anything more. You could be sent to jail for life for hitting this million dollar girl, but you didn’t care. Haruhi was the center of your world. She and dad were the only things keeping you living.

She had no right to make them feel anything but happy.

She laughed and continued to slap your hand away. You let her.

“Is that a threat? You? Making a threat? To me?”

“See it how you want, doll,” You said lowly. She let out a scoffing laugh at your remark, saying nothing more as she continued to walk away.

You had expected Haruhi to stop you during that whole ordeal, but she just stood there quietly, almost as if in a daze.

You grabbed her by the hand and ran out the doors.

Only while you were running did she say, “You could get us in trouble for that, you know.”

She was met with your silence.

———

You both fished out most of the things quickly, but found yourselves stuck. You couldn’t find her wallet. The most important thing. It was Haruhi’s turn to pay for groceries today too. What terrible luck.

You were both looking at opposite ends of the pond, but couldn’t find a thing. Where was it?

”What are you two doing in there?” A voice called. 

Tamaki. You recognized it immediately.

Still slightly dazed and angry from the interaction with that girl (and also getting annoyed at this missing wallet), you stayed silent and let Haruhi answer.

”Uh, my stuff, it fell into the pond somehow,” She called back, still searching the waters, “I just can’t find my wallet...”

Expecting him to say something like, “That’s too bad,” and leave, you continued to squint into the water without much thought. That is, until you heard a splash. You turned around slowly, knowing what you were about to see. Of course, it was Tamaki. No shoes, sleeves rolled up, and searching the water.

Haruhi, surprised as well, called out, “Hey, it’s okay, you don’t need to do that!”

”Why not?” He asked nonchalantly. He continued, “Besides, everyone always says I’m _dripping_ with good looks.”

You weren’t searching the water anymore, just staring at him silently. What an interesting guy.

“Ah!” He shouted suddenly, making you jump and spray a bit of water on your face, “Is this what you’re looking for?” He sloshed over to Haruhi, her leather wallet in hand.

You two had searched that part of the pond twice over already. Weird.

———

The girl requested Haruhi as a host. It reeked bad news, so stood nearby on the pillar. Because of the few girls talking to you, you couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, but you made sure to keep an eye out for trouble.

_CRASH!!_

Trouble like that.

You were quick because you were ready. The moment you heard the bump of the table, you were there, holding the auburn haired girl away from Haruhi in a Nelson hold. Just in time for her to expel a shrieking scream.

”HELP ME!” She yelled, “THEY‘RE ATTACKING ME!” 

She thrashed around in your grip, prompting you to let go in fear she was going to injure herself. She spun around a slapped you square across the face. You were surprised. It didn’t hurt too much, but she was quick to act.

She was wet, water dripped off her clothes slickly, same as Haruhi, and as her hand made contact with your face, droplets sprayed everywhere. It made you notice that the uniforms were somewhat waterproof. It also made you more aware of the crashed vase on the floor.

You sat there silently, making no move to counter attack, only lifting your hand up to your cheek slowly. A crowd of people were surrounding all of you now, a silence blanketed over the room as they watched you. You gently placed your fingers on the newly injured area.

“Why... would Haruhi attack you?”

You asked gently.

The girl’s eyes widened slightly. She opened her mouth to yell again, but a voice interrupted her.

Tamaki’s voice.

”That’s a good question,” he said while dropping a towel onto Haruhi’s head, who you had been watching from the corner of your eye.

She had been shocked stiff from that accusation. Attack? The auburn haired girl wanted to destroy her school life. To get back at her for taking away Tamaki? Seriously? Haruhi’s head was spinning.

”Haruhi would never do that,” Tamaki stated matter-of-factly, “He’s not that kind of man.”

_Ironic,_ you thought to yourself.

He proceeded to expose her very well. You wondered if he would be a good prosecutor.

She tearing up, she yelled a final, “You’re so mean, Tamaki!” scrambling to get up.

In her hurry, she slipped on the water, falling to her side, right onto that broken vase.   
  
  


“Watch out!”

Simultaneously, you and Haruhi moved to catch her.

But Haruhi had gotten there first, due to you stuttering to save her. She was caught dramatically, in a sort of dip you’d see in dancing. 

You glanced at Tamaki. He seemed somewhat irked. Seriously, did he have a crush on your sister?

Before Haruhi could ask if she was okay, she pushed out of her arms, red in the face. “Stupid!” She screamed, running away, busting out the doors.

She ended up being a lot more emotional than what she liked to portray. You thought it was somewhat interesting. That makes you sound like a creep, though.

———

After that, a bunch of girls had overrun you and Haruhi with concerns about your health, and about that “Witch” they called her. You thought it was too mean, and you told them as such. They laughed it off, saying you were much more compassionate than what you showed, snapping you back into the reality of the role you played here.

Tamaki told them that Haruhi had to get a new change of clothes, and that, “We’ll be back with you all soon, my princesses!”

He was right with Haruhi needing to change though. She had gotten completely soaked along with that girl. Despite the uniforms being water-resistant, they were still, in the end, wet. And a towel just wouldn’t do the trick. You on the other hand, hadn’t got exposed to the splash of water from the vase, so you had been fine, save for your damp cheek.

  
You sat outside the dressing room along with all the other hosts, waiting for Haruhi to change. It was taking a while, so you and Hikaru ended up playing cards. You couldn’t get a read on his expression, because he had a devilish grin on the entire time. You were positive it wasn’t from the game. He ended up winning quick because of it.

Tamaki had gone to get towels, and was just now coming back with them, abruptly opening the dressing room curtain, about to announce that he had the towels before seeing Haruhi with only her under clothes on.  
  


You stood up quickly, nearly biting your own tongue. You grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him backwards.   
  


“Y-You...” he began, shakily pointing towards her figure.

The Hitachiin boys were grinning like imps, and you saw why. She was putting on the girls uniform.

Tamaki spun around, index finger jutted in your face, “ARE YOU ALSO-...!”

Getting his indication, you decided to lie out of your teeth. For fun.

”Uh, no. I’m her brother.”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!” The twins.

”Phew...” Tamaki.

”Huuuh? But I really thought you were a girl...” Honey.

Mori stood silent.

Kyoya was grinning, fox-like.

”Stop messing with them, (Y/N),” Haruhi sighed, coming out now fully dressed, “Honestly... you’re such a pain sometimes.”

You grinned, Kyoya-like.

You received quite mixed reactions.  
  


You liked this club.

———


End file.
